


Growing Love

by TsiaBonasera



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fluff, repost from my ffnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsiaBonasera/pseuds/TsiaBonasera
Summary: A little Mother's day surprise from Alexis to Kate. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Repost from my FFnet.





	Growing Love

Kate awoke the the smell of coffee emanating through the loft and into their bedroom. She slowly opened her eyes as a smile began to form on her face. She had the day off and she had gotten to sleep in for once as she glanced at the clock that read 9:30am. She sat up and grabbed her robe from the chair next to the bed and quickly threw it on before making her way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where she found her fiancé reading the Sunday paper.

"Morning." She said, walking up behind him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before going over to the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning sleepy head." He said sweetly, putting the paper down.

"Are Alexis and Martha up yet?" Kate asked, siting down next to him at the breakfast bar.

"Nope, but they probably will be up soon, why?" Castle asked.

"Just wondering what you have planned for Martha today…" She said with a shrug as she took a sip of her coffee.

"What do you mean, what I have planned?" Castle asked, confused.

"Castle it's mothers day." Kate said blankly, as she watched his eyes bulge out as he too remembered what day it was.

"Oh Crap! I totally forgot!" Castle said, freaking out.

"How do you forget about Mothers day?" Kate asked with a laugh, thoroughly enjoying watching him flail.

"With all the wedding stuff and the Bracken stuff it's been kinda busy!" He defended.

"That's why I bought her some flowers for you. They're on the table in your office, along with some chocolate and tickets to Phantom of the Opera for her and Alexis for next week." Kate said with a smug smirk, taking another sip of her coffee.

"You are a life saver! I love you!" Castle said, giving her a hard kiss on the lips.

"Why is she a life saver?" Alexis asked sleepily as she defended down the stairs.

"I may or may not have forgotten about mothers day." Castle said sleepily.

"Wow, good one dad. I've had my gifts lined up for weeks." Alexis said as she poured herself a cup of coffee as well.

"What did you get her?" He asked once Alexis was standing on the other side of the counter, facing them.

"Spa day and a purse, oh yeah, plus flowers." Alexis told them.

"Good, but should we make dinner or should we go out?" Castle asked both of them.

"We should cook, we're not gonna be able to get in anywhere with this late of notice." Alexis suggested.

"You're right, we can run to the store later and pick something up, what should we make?"

"I can make some of that chicken she liked, we should also grab some more wine while we're at the store." Kate suggested, trying to contribute somehow to the conversation.

"Nope. You're not allowed to do anything today." Alexis said quickly.

"What?" Kate asked, clearly hurt by the girls reaction to her help.

"Oh god, um, not like that sorry! I meant that technically you're going to be a mother. Well step-mother in a few days, so It's your day too. So this is all on dad and I today." Alexis said, trying to clear up the confusion.

"No Alexis, It's fine, I'm perfectly willing to help." Kate replied.

"No, I insist. You and gram get to relax today." Alexis said with a smile.

"There's no point in arguing with her Kate. I really don't think she's gonna let you help." Castle said with a laugh.

"He's right. But seriously dad, go shower. We need to go to the store." Alexis said, taking the cup of coffee out of his hand.

"Hey!" He frowned.

"Go." Alexis insisted.

Castle grumpily obliged and got up from his chair and walked to the bathroom to shower.

After they heard the water start Kate said:

"Alexis are you sure you don't need my help?"

"I'm sure, but stay there, I have something for you." Alexis said before running up the stairs and into her room, then coming back down with some flowers and a card in hand.

"Here." Alexis said, handing them to Kate.

"Alexis, you really didn't have to…" Kate trailed off looking at the flowers and back at the girl.

"Well I wanted to… I know that we haven't always seen eye to eye on things and that I was kind of rude to you when you and dad started dating. But that was because I just saw how much he loved you and how much it hurt him sometimes and I just didn't want to see him get hurt. But then I saw how much happiness you bring him and it made me feel a lot better. And ever since I met you you were always so supportive of me and helpful. I knew I could confide in you and you wouldn't tell dad. You did all the things my mom has never done and I just want to say thank you. Thank you for being there. And I'm very excited that you're going to my my step-mom." Alexis told her, worried as to how she'd react.

There was a moment of silence as Kate processed everything that Alexis had just told her and as tears began to form in her eyes all she said was "Thank you Alexis, this means a lot." Before getting up and enveloping her in a tight hug.

This was the best way to spend her day off, she thought to herself. With her family.


End file.
